


Punishment and Reward: A Christmas Tale

by CalamityCain



Series: Bad Things Happen To Underage Loki [6]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, F/M, Gags, Gift Giving, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: In a season of giving, desire and guilt bubble to the surface as a sister preys on her younger brother and triggers a shameful lust he struggles to hide.
Relationships: Hela/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Bad Things Happen To Underage Loki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Punishment and Reward: A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the haters, who directly led to the impetus for writing this thing

Thor was used to being greeted with insults when he came home at a certain time of the day – a sign of affection, at least according to the giver. Loki had been born with a sharp tongue and a prodigious wit, and used these gifts liberally in the presence of the older sibling who tolerated them sportingly (knowing better than to test them on the less forgiving Hela.)

The silence that met him seemed at odds with the festive mismatched baubles and trinkets adorning the living room. Despite striving for a proper aesthetic or theme each December, any decorating attempts eventually fell by the wayside due to their clashing tastes. But Thor was not half as bothered by the sad kitsch of lopsided snowmen and badly painted reindeer as he was by the lack of inventively crafted jibes in the air. The living room was inhabited only by his sister and her dog Fenris, both of whom were fully occupying the sofa. Hela opened one of her closed eyes in greeting before resuming her enjoyment of the premium Spotify account she refused to share with her brothers.

He plucked out one of Hela’s earbuds, expertly dodging the swipe that would have drawn blood. Fen barked sharply at this insult to his mistress. “Where’s Loki?”

“Do you need recruits for a search party? Look for him yourself.”

“He can’t be in the house. He’d be hogging the PlayStation.” Thor nodded towards the currently unused TV set.

“I told him I needed some peace. And a break from that stupid game he’s hooked on where Norman Reedus runs arounds and pees a lot.” She snatched back her earbud.

“Did you lock him in his room or something?” Thor strained his ears for signs of his little brother’s presence. Even confined to his own space, Loki had a habit of playing movies or music loud enough to send vibrations through the walls, in the typical fashion of a sixteen-year-old.

Hela merely smirked as she scratched Fenris behind his ears. He switched from guard dog back to overgrown puppy mode and resumed napping contentedly by her side.

Thor decided to knock on Loki’s door, but received only silence in return. He knocked again, a little louder. This time he heard what sounded like a muffled thump and…something else. A mewl? A groan?

“Loki, you OK?”

Another of those strange groaning sounds. Thor twisted the doorknob, but it was locked. “Look, if you’re jerking off in there, I’ll leave you alone. I brought home your favourite pad thai for dinner. You’re welcome.”

He shook his head as he crossed the corridor to his own room, wondering why there was something a little…off in the air today. Then again, his siblings were not the easiest to live with. At least they kept life interesting.

Thor yawned, peeled off his sweaty clothes, and flopped facedown onto his bed. He couldn’t help smiling as he heard their mother’s voice reprimanding him for dirtying the sheets with his funky unshowered body. Now that it was just the three of them on their own (he and Hela split the bills), there was a lot to get used to. And some days he missed their late mom more sorely than others.

He had been the only child closest to their father; neither Hela nor Loki had ever managed to forge a real bond with Odin. In the end he did the best thing he could for his children: settled the downpayment for a decent apartment that comfortably accommodated all three siblings so they could forge their own lives independently of the oppressive, awkward place the house had become after Frigga passed away. Much of their belongings, including this bed he was now sprawled on, had followed them here.

He sighed into the mattress and ignored the faint nagging reminder that he needed a bath, instead dozing off into a short nap filled with oddly vivid fragments of dreams.

* * *

The door swung open to admit his captor.

“Now that we’ve established some ground rules,” said Hela, “are you ready to behave?”

Loki could only moan into the fabric filling his mouth, secured in place by one of Hela’s scarves knotted at the nape of his neck.

He cursed himself for not properly hiding the ‘novelty items’ he had been buying online and that were now being used against him. The light yet sturdy spreader bar that was his latest purchase locked his wrists and ankles in place, leaving his thighs spread and his ass obscenely displayed, although Hela had had the mercy to leave his underwear on when he stripped him of his shorts.

It had started with a fight that resulted in him storming up to his room. He had not expected her to follow. She must have used her free gym membership well; he felt the hard muscle in her arms as she manhandled him into the faux-leather cuffs that came with the metal bar. His alarm had only grown when she started taking off her pants.

“What the fuck are you doing??”

“Shut up.” She pulled off her panties – bamboo silk edged with soft black lace – as he reflexively averted his eyes.

“You’re fucked up, you know that? All those late nights at work are going to your head.”

“I _said_ shut up.” Her ruthless fingers held his jaw in place as she shoved the panties in. “Wha—urrffgh!”

“Keep it in; that’s a good boy.” Then came the scarf that was all too readily on hand, as if she had been plotting this. The soft but thick cashmere blend silenced his most ardent yells into faint whines.

“You can stay in here till you learn some respect.”

Loki thrashed as hard as he could in hopes that the product was not quite up the quality advertised on the website. No such luck there. He began to truly panic when he heard the doorknob click, locking him in. How had she gotten the key? How long did she plan to keep him here?

Minutes passed by. Minutes that bled into an hour. Or perhaps it had merely _felt_ like an hour.

It wasn't long before he started losing sensation in his arms. This was utterly ridiculous and unjustified. Such extreme punishment over him refusing to turn down the volume of a PlayStation game!

His sister really was too much sometimes.

And now she was invading the privacy of his drawers and cupboard in a leisurely, infuriating manner. “You sure you don’t have a ball gag or something among your toys? I think you’d look very pretty with one on.”

“Mmmnngfffhh,” he growled.

“I see you’re still determined to be difficult. You should be made to go without dinner – nothing like a good old-fashioned punishment.”

Hela’s fingers stopped ruffling through his things and set about pinching and prodding him in a way that made him intensely uncomfortable. And not because of the pain. The fingers crept to the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down.

 _What are you doing?_ he wanted to yell. _You psychopath!_ _“Nnggrffh!”_

“Oh, calm down. I just thought that bratty rump of yours needed discipline.” She smacked his bare bottom with the back of his wooden Muji hairbrush. He kept silent, determined not to give her any pleasure from the act. But after the eighth blow, he couldn’t help wincing. By the twelfth, he was visibly squirming. She finally stopped when he gave up all pretence at stoicism, panting and sobbing into her panties.

“I’ll ask you once again,” she uttered with deadly calm. “Are you going to behave?”

He had no choice but to nod. She smiled at his defeat and unknotted the scarf. “Good boy. Now give me back my underwear.”

She freed him of his shackles, and he slowly got up, shaking with relief as he kneaded the feeling back into his limbs. “You’re off the freaking rails,” he said.

“Maybe I am. But I still love you, little Lolo. Always will.”

She gripped his face painfully and kissed him on the mouth, sending a thrill of shock down his spine. He didn’t resist when her tongue slid past his lips to tickle his own, pressing insistently in places even the last (well, only) girl he kissed had not. The curve of her nether regions pressed against his crotch, rubbing, grinding.

Alarm bells went off in his head. He pulled away in a scramble of limbs, nearly falling onto his ass. She merely looked amused – and more than a little predatory.

“H-Hela…what are you…why….?”

“What?” Her eyes dropped downward. “Look at your little boy there. He likes it. He knows what you really want.”

Loki didn’t need to look; he felt it all too strongly. The betraying curve of hardness pushing against his briefs, the warmth that had in fact begun swelling as soon as Hela had tied him up with his own spreader bar, mingling with both shame and _something else_ when he had tasted her in his mouth. The smoothness of bamboo silk and lace smelling and tasting unmistakably of Hela.

“Come here, baby brother.”

For a second, he almost did. He felt the mad urge to grab her wrists and kiss her back and show her that his tongue was every bit as sly as hers.

Instead, he ran out of his room, so blind with confusion that he ran smack into Thor’s broad chest.

“Whoa, Loki! Thought you were dead.” Thor held his shoulders to steady him. “Is it No Pants Day? Didn’t get the memo,” he quipped.

Loki hastily glanced down at his underwear – and was relieved to see his hard-on had subsided. He covered up with a shrug. “I was tired, forgot I fell asleep like that.”

“He was in a coma, I had to kick him to see if he was alive.” Hela’s bored-sounding drawl as she sauntered past gave zero indication that she had been half-unclothed and kissing her little brother seconds ago.

Loki’s mind was still racing as he mechanically spooned sweet-sour Thai noodles into his mouth over dinner, wishing he could forget the taste of Hela’s panties…the smell of her sex on his senses. He nearly dropped his fork when his cock decided to stir at the very thought of it. Wondering all the time if Thor somehow sensed something was wrong, if he somehow _knew._

He snuck a look in her direction, but she was engrossed in a video on her phone and appeared to have no interest in either of her siblings’ very existence.

“How was Interact Day at school?” Thor asked him.

“Terrible,” he replied unfeelingly.

* * *

Christmas Eve was far less unbearable than it had been last year, when Odin had come over and all four of them had tried their hardest to act like a normal family. This year it was just the four of them – Fenris included – and an enjoyably brutal game of Monopoly. Thor yelled triumphantly with each victory ever louder as they went through two, then three bottles of cheap wine. (One of the upsides of being parented by siblings, as Loki has discovered, was flouting the rules of underage drinking.) Hela stayed mean as ever but grew sloppy as she got sloshed, allowing Loki to snatch up a few of her valuable properties.

“It’s past midnight, suckers! Time for presents!” Thor boomed as Loki sulked and paid up for landing on a Fleet Street hotel.

“Actually, it’s past one o’clock,” Hela said with a small smile. “So yes, time for presents.” Fenris agreed and promptly stopped drooling on the Chance cards.

They had never had a Christmas tree, instead stacking differently sized boxes into an abstract fir shape and painting them green and black; the latter to accommodate Hela’s goth leanings. Affixed to the smallest box at the top was the most traditional element: a proper store-bought gold and silver star. And at the base of their geometric tree was a modestly-sized cluster of gifts, including a few from relatives and Thor’s colleagues.

“Heaviest one first!” Loki plonked a neatly wrapped, hefty package in front of Thor. “It’s got your name on it.”

“Dad being practical as ever,” said Thor after he tore off the paper to reveal a sturdy toolbox with an array of essentials inside. He hefted the well-made hammer as Loki examined the shiny nuts and bolts. “It’ll be handy – I don’t think we ever had proper DIY stuff about the house.”

“I don’t know about practical, but these are very pretty. And deadly.” Hela opened another gift from Odin: a set of handmade knives from Japan. “Don’t think they’re for cooking, either.”

“Guess you’re his favourite child. They look super expensive.” Loki could not hide his envy.

“Don’t sulk. I got you something fancy,” Hela told him with a sweet smile. Almost too sweet. She must have been lying, however, as they unwrapped gift after gift and the only one from Hela to Loki was some Slytherin-themed socks. At least they were useful. And he could not complain about the new phone Odin had sent his way.

One of Thor’s coworkers had gifted them a box of fine chocolates and another of candied fruit, which they made short work of there and then while keeping them out of reach of the dog, who after all had a Christmas treat of his own: a big meaty chewbone. Grand-aunt Idunn had given them each an ugly sweater despite the year-round warm weather of their current location. They concluded without argument that Thor’s was the ugliest.

Wound up on truffles and sugared pineapple, Loki brazenly suggested drinking games. It didn’t take much convincing for the other to agree. Thor pulled out a deck of cards; Hela pulled out a fresh bottle of gin. By the time he fell onto his bed he had lost all sense of time. He felt something hard hit his ribs, but was too drunk to examine it, and let the unrelenting heaviness pull him down into slumber.

* * *

“Don’t you want to open your last present?”

“Nngrrhh.” He pulled the blanket over his head, aware that it must be some time in the afternoon. “That’ll remind me to lock my door next time.”

“Oh, come on.” Hela pulled the blanket back enough for him to see the box she pushed in his face. “Merry Christmas, little brother.”

He rubbed the grit of sleep from his eyes. “Why are you only giving it now?”

“I left it on your bed yesterday as a surprise. But I guess you couldn’t hold your drink long enough to open it.”

He had the vaguest memory of something nudging him in the rib. That must have been it. “Yeah, well. I’m only sixteen.”

“Promise you won’t tell the cops?” she teased.

He snorted and peeled off the wrapping paper. “Thanks, I guess.” The box in his hands looked simple but expensive, made of some smooth pleasant matte-black material with a fine line of silver at the rim. It had Hela’s style written all over it.

When Loki opened the lid, his heart skipped a beat and a jolt of heat rushed between his legs.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

'It' was a sphere of polished wood painted a dark green, attached by silver rings to black leather straps with a plain but finely made buckle. It was possibly the most expensive-looking ball gag he had ever seen.

“Don’t look like you don’t know what it is,” she said. “You’re very knowledgeable for a teenager. Does dad know what you buy with your supplementary card?”

“I don’t use my credit card for these,” he said with gritted teeth even as his face burned.

“Oh, of course. You’re smarter than that.” She lifted the gag from the box’s velvety lining. “Try it on for me? If it doesn’t fit, we can return it.”

“ _You_ can return it.”

“Sure. Now open your mouth.”

He only did so to demur, but she was quick; before he knew it, the shiny wooden ball had slid in, pushing his lips apart to rest snugly between his teeth. Almost as if it had been made for him. Hela fastened the buckle deftly, pulling the straps just tight enough to send another rush of heat to his wayward cock.

“Look at yourself.” She held up her phone in camera mode so he could see his face in its screen. His eyes widened at how obscenely beautiful the gag looked, stretching his lips without distorting his face. The tenting in his pants hardened further at the sight.

“Beautiful,” Hela murmured as she snapped a picture. He gave a sound of protest and tried to grab her phone, but she threw it some distance away, landing it on his beanbag chair. Then, cobra-like, she pinned him down and slid his cock out of his pants. It was flushed, red with guilt and leaking before she even began to stroke it. At the touch of her hand he felt his better judgment slipping away. “ _Mmmmhh.”_

“That’s right. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Hela’s own breaths were quickening, mimicking his own. “Is this what happens when you think of me? Hmm? Have you ever touched yourself…thinking of your big sister?”

He shook his head, but the hot tears pricking his eyes admitted otherwise. She held his slender wrists in one hand, while with the other she lifted the hem of her slip dress, beneath which she was wearing nothing.

She teased his cock with the curve of her already wet cunt. He moaned, trembled, assaulted with shame and want. He had dreamed of this; dreamed of what her cunt might feel like. He had been intimate with a girl, but nowhere near this level. His head spun with the knowledge that this would be his first – that _she,_ Hela, would be his first.

“Look at me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, but a slap to his face changed that.

“ _Look_ at me, Loki.”

He obeyed. Her face lit up with arousal as she drank in his subservient gaze. And then she sank down onto his cock.

Loki felt as if his entire being was being swallowed by a pit of sin, and he savoured every second of it. Unbelievable, how one small part of his body could send a thousand signals firing through his nerves and cause him to moan helplessly, stupidly around the unyielding gag. The firm folds of her sex clenched around his as if milking him for every drop. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting upward shamelessly, wanting all of her, wanting to be sheathed to the hilt in that hot, wonderful cunt.

He climaxed almost too soon – clumsily, spurting come all over both their bellies as she withdrew and then came back down for more. She gave a soft mewl of unsated need. Already he was softening. She took his hand and guided him to touch her, making him slide his fingers into that forbidden slit. He struggled to draw breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he felt her wet warmth coating him, spilling down his hand.

She signalled her own climax with a harsh expelling of breath. Her shoulders softened as she bent over him, cradling his face in her hands and painting streaks of sticky spend down his cheeks.

“ _Beautiful.”_ Hela’s tongue was on him, wrapping her lips around the hard wooden ball of the gag, sighing her desire and her love into his skin. “My beautiful baby brother.

He thought perhaps she might lie with him for a while. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to. Perhaps a small part of him did. But with a last kiss on his forehead, she released him and left, almost as suddenly as she had appeared.

Loki was unsure how long he lay there before his senses returned. With trembling fingers he unbuckled the gag. It slipped from his shaky hands; he kicked it under the bed, as if scared that Thor might suddenly walk in and see it, see him stained with the very seed he had spilled into his sister.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh. He sat rooted to the spot for the longest time, hearing only vaguely the strains of festive music coming from a neighbour’s window: the silver-belled sounds of a cheerful Christmas day.

~


End file.
